Jimi Hendrix Early Days
November 27, 1942 - Birth (named Johnny Allen Hendrix). September 1945 - His father Al returns from the army and re-names the child James Marshall Hendrix 1951 - His parents divorce. September 1957 - Jimmy sees Elvis Presley perform at Seattle's Sicks Stadium February 1, 1958 - His mother Lucille dies 1959-1960 - Jimmy plays with local bands The Velvetones and The Rocking Kings 1960 - Drops out of Garfield High School May 1961 Arrested for joy riding in a stolen car. Joins the 101st Airborne parachute division. Meets Billy Cox 1962 January - Forms The King Kasuals with Billy Cox while still in military service at Fort Campbell, Kentucky June - Discharged from the army. Heads for Clarksville, Tennessee. October - Billy Cox discharched. They head for Nashville. November - The King Kasuals become the house band at Club Del Morocco. Jimmy is 22 years old. Late 1962 - Jimmy joins The Vancouvers 1963 January - Jimmy also plays for The Continentals at the Club Del Morocco March - Joins a tour of the south in "Gorgeous" George Odell's backing band. Aretha Franklin and Hank Ballard are also on the tour. Jimmy then joins Ballard's band The Midnighters. May - After being fired from Ballard's band, he returns to Club Del Morocco in Nashville July - The band change their name to The Casuals and play for two weeks at The Black Poodle Club in Nashville. Billy Cox & The Sandpipers play The Jolly Roger Club in Nashville. "Jimmy Hendrix and his magic guitar" is support act. August - Recording sessions with Frank Howard, Johnny Jones and George Yates & Sandra Wright September - Joins The Bonnevilles (with Larry Lee). November - Moves to New York. 1964 January - Jimmy wins the first prize at the Apollo Theater's Wednesday Night Amateur Competition. February - Audition for The Isley Brothers March/April - Joins The Isley Brothers on tour all over America and Canada. May - Recording session with The Isley's ("Testify") and Don Covay ("Mercy Mercy") June - Vaious concerts with the Isleys August - Sacked from the Isley Brothers and joins a tour with "Gorgeous" George Odell. September - Tour with The Tams. October/November - Tours with George Odell's band, backing Sam Cooke and Jackie Wilson. December - Joins Little Richards band The Crown Jewels. 1965 January - Tour with Little Richard. Meets BB King. February - Concerts with Little Richard and with Ike & Tina Turner March-July - Tour with Little Richard. Recording sessions with Rosa Lee Brooks and Mr. Wiggles. Signs with Sue Records. August - Recording session and concerts with The Isley Brothers. September - Tour with The Isley Brothers. October - Sessions with Curtis Knight. Signs with PPX Enterprises. Concerts with The Isley Brothers. November - Concerts with Joey Dee and the Sarlighters. November 3, 1965 Buffalo, NY December - Sessions with Curtis Knight and live recordings at an empty Georges Club 20, Hackensack, New Jersey. 1966 January - Tour with King Curtis & The Kingpins February - Session for a Jane Mansfield B-side ("Suey"). Tour with King Curtis & The Kingpins March - Sessions with Curtis Knight and the single "How Would You Feel" is released April - Concerts with Curtis Knight. Session with King Curtis. May - Concerts with with King Curtis, Sam & Dave, Carl Holmes and with Curtis Knight at The Cheetah Club where Linda Keith meets Jimmy. June - Meets Bob Dylan. Second Curtis Knight single "Hornet's Nest"/"Knock Yourself Out" (both Hendrix instrumentals) released. Performs with the Blood Brothers (with sax player Lonnie Youngblood). Sessions with Youngblood, The Icemen and Jimmy Norman. Concert with The Ronettes. July - Club date under his own name at Ondines where The Rolling Stones see him. Passes audition to play regulalrly at the Café Wha? Forms the house band with Randy California on second guitar. August - Linda Keith brings Chas Chandler to see Hendrix at the Café Wha? Last gig with Curtis Knight. Club dates backing/guesting with John Hammond Jr. September - More club dates with John Hammond Jr. at the Café à Go Go. Chas secures him a passport and clears up any binding contracts (except the one with Ed Chalpin's PPX Enterprises)